Large data monitoring systems (for example, in the automotive, manufacturing and air travel industries) generate a large number of metric and log data entries over time. In large scale industrial processes, for example, multiple time series comprising a sequence of data collected over time are often collected by various sensors. In addition, the Internet-of-Things (IoT) is a network of physical objects, such as sensors and other devices, that generate time series data and exchange such time series data, for example, with Internet-of-Things servers for storage and/or analysis. The Internet-of-Things has many applications, including home monitoring and control, automobile maintenance and health monitoring and management.
The Internet-of-Things has contributed to explosive growth in the number of sensor devices, as well as the corresponding amount of time series data generated by such sensor devices in residential and commercial environments. A need exists for improved techniques for encrypting and decrypting such time series data, for example, to ensure the security of potentially private information and to prevent a malicious user from modifying the content of the time series data.